Un Dragon à Apprivoiser
by MissPika42
Summary: One Shot - Participation à un défi - Texte Miroir de BrownieJune "Apprivoiser un Dragon" - Il adorait voler, elle en avait la sainte horreur. Il était aventurier, elle ne voudrait jamais s'éloigner des siens. Lui aimait le sport et bouger quand elle préférait se poser pour sa lecture. Il était vif et bourru alors qu'elle était douce et réfléchie. Tout les opposait, et pourtant ...


**Hello, good night, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Alors aujourd'hui je vous présente un **OS** fichtrement important. Important pour diverses raisons, mais surtout parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris en duo avec ma JF, j'ai nommé **BrownieJune**. On a écrit un OS chacune dans le but de participer à un concours où **notre personnage attitré devait être en vacances d'Été**. C'est la page Facebook _Les Prompts de Poudlard_ , gérée par deux auteures géniales **Baderoh** et **Yunoki** , qui en est l'instigatrice.

Avec ma JF, nous avons décidé de faire **deux OS "miroir"**. **Elle a choisi Hermione et j'ai pris Charlie**. Vous pouvez donc retrouver son fabuleux OS, POV d'Hermione, sur son profil FF. net, **allez la chercher ou cliquez sur son pseudo dans la liste de mes auteurs favoris**. *cœur*

Vous l'aurez compris, c'est un **Charmione** que nous vous proposons. :D Hannnnnnn j'aime ce couple. :3

Et j'adore Charlie aussi. Pour ceux qui me connaissent c'est une évidence. XDD

Bref. :p On le connaît peu dans la saga, mais avec ma JF on est d'accord que **Jamie Fraser** , de la série ultra-géniale-fantastico-superbe qu'est _**Outlander**_ , le représente presque parfaitement ! *double ration de cœurs* Donc si vous voulez un physique, tapez Jamie Fraser dans un moteur de recherche si vous ne le connaissez pas. Ou même si vous le connaissez, le revoir ne fait pas de mal, du tout. :3

En tout cas voilà, ce fut un **immense plaisir** de travailler avec toi ma JF ! **Je t'aime jusqu'à Pluton** et je te fais plein de **bisous**. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir bossé cette histoire avec toi et j'espère vivement recommencer car ce fut une expérience mémorable. **Toujours là, toujours même de loin, mais près en pensée.** *avalanche de cœurs chocolatés ma JF*

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à la magique J.K. Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _PS : T'as bien raison, vive les sandwichs ma JF ! :D_

 _PS 2 : Un immense merci à la fabuleuse **ewimonde93** qui m'a corrigé cet OS. *big coeur* Merci beaucoup ! _

.

o

O

o

.

 **Roumain** → Français :

 ** _Bună amic_** : Salut mec

 ** _familie_** : famille

 _ **Nouă**_ : Neuf

 ** _La naiba_** : Put***

 ** _ştrengar_** : canaille

 ** _mistreţ cu colţi_** : phacochère

 ** _Da_** : Oui

 ** _La revedere_** : Au revoir

.

.

« _Bună amic_ , Charlie ! Comment va chez ta p'tite _familie_ ? Pas trop serrés à … à combien déjà ? _Nouă_ ? _La naiba_ ! Rappelle-le-moi quand Dana voudra me faire des gosses. J'ai déjà assez de _ştrengar_ à surveiller ! D'ailleurs un des tiens là, il m'a choppé une de mes donzelles. Je te dis pas, ils roucoulent comme des colombes. Un boucan du diable, et puis t'as intérêt à protéger tes fesses quand tu vas les voir. On va leur aménager un coin éloigné des autres avec Cezar. C'est qu'il s'en passe des choses en une semaine mon rouquin ! T'es sûr que t'es obligé d'y aller là-bas dans ton école de magie ? Comment c'est déjà ? C'est pas un _mistreţ cu colţi_ que tu m'as dit, mais je ne sais plus alors moi. Enfin bref, tu sais que t'as la Foire aux Dragons l'Été prochain, t'as intérêt d'être là ou c'est pas nos tourtereaux qui te brûleront le cul mais moi, t'entends ?! Donc tu vas de grouiller de remplacer ton bonhomme puis tu rappliques.

Sinon rien de plus _amic_. Ah si, justement Cezar, il est à fond sur ta nouvelle remplaçante. L'Australienne là. Je ne sais plus son nom … _la naiba_ je perds la mémoire avec la surcharge de boulot que tu me fourres avec tes absences ! Et puis ton Magyar là, Rufus (non mais quel nom, je te le répéterai jamais assez mais je suis sûr que t'étais bourré le jour où tu l'as nommé), bah il n'arrange pas les choses. Pourquoi tu me l'as attribué ?! Tu sais que je lui reviens pas à ta bête. L'autre fois elle a failli me griller les roubignoles. Si c'est pas l'arrière, c'est l'avant !

Bon mon rouquin, c'est pas tout mais t'as Dana qui vient de sortir de la douche, je vais aller lui mettre le feu. Mais te fais pas de soucis, je m'occupe de tes protégés malgré tout. Tu leurs manques je crois, surtout à Norberta, elle ne se sépare plus du drap de ton lit que tu lui as passé avant de partir. Tu le retrouveras roussi à ton retour j'te jure !

N'oublie pas de profiter de ton séjour pour sauter sur de la bonne viande fraîche anglaise, elle est une espèce rare ici, je veux l'entendre jouir d'ici mon vieux !

 _Da_ , _da_ … Je te laisse. _La revedere_ !

Anton

PS : Embrasse ta mère pour moi, ses gâteaux étaient à s'en damner. »

.

.

Charlie Weasley secoua la tête désabusé. Anton ne changera jamais. Ce bon vieux bougre était son coéquipier depuis quasiment son arrivée en Roumanie. Il paraissait bourru à la première impression … et bourru à la deuxième. Mais Charlie s'en moquait, ils se marraient bien et c'était le plus important. Sans parler que c'était en partie Anton qui lui avait tout enseigné. Bien qu'il s'était souvent retrouvé sans cheveux sur le caillou et les sourcils brûlés, il avait appris bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ses escapades dans l'immense domaine, ses vols bien au-dessus des nuages, vivre entouré de ces bêtes considérées comme féroces … Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Cependant, sa famille le rappelait toujours en Angleterre. Que ce soit à cause du Mage Noir qui répandait la terreur, ou d'un anniversaire fêté ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne lui manquait pas une fois en Roumanie, mais il aimait cette façon de vivre, d'avoir deux chez lui différents. Or justement, cela même avait changé depuis la fin de la seconde Guerre Sorcière. Il avait été rappelé par le Professeur McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Hagrid allait avoir besoin d'un remplaçant pour une durée de un an. Madame Maxime, la directrice de l'école de magie française Beauxbâtons, et lui avaient décidé de voir du pays et de profiter du monde ensemble. Le demi-géant avait alors conseillé le rouquin pour le remplacer en tant que Professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. La fin de la seconde Guerre Sorcière étant encore proche, les sorciers qualifiés étaient rares et ne souhaitaient pas vivre à l'endroit même où il y avait eu tant de morts. Même le Professeur Gobe-Planche avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle méritait bien une retraite loin du pays anglais. Charlie n'avait donc pas eu le cœur de décliner l'offre, on avait besoin de lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec l'image de Poudlard comme étant un champ de bataille meurtrier. Non, ce serait dur, dur de revenir sur le lieu du drame qui avait marqué sa famille, mais c'était nécessaire. Le château méritait qu'on le fasse revivre, et il était fier de pouvoir y contribuer.

L'année s'était passée étonnement bien, même si cela avait été difficile au début. Marcher là où son petit frère avait marché, se remémorer les blagues qu'il avait pu inventer en ces lieux … Mais ses cours lui firent le plus grand bien. Il avait bien sûr parlé longuement de son métier d'éleveur de dragon et des créatures qu'il côtoyait, ce qui avait passionné nombre d'élèves, mais aussi de bien d'autres. Il se surprit lui-même à apprécier l'enseignement, il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais eu l'envie d'encadrer les débutants en Roumanie, peut-être y remédierait-il à son retour … Il avait aussi pu passer du temps avec sa jeune sœur, Ginny, qui était dans sa dernière année à l'école de magie, mais aussi apprendre à connaître davantage les autres élèves et également les professeurs. Hagrid ne lui avait pas seulement laissé son poste d'enseignant, le rouquin avait aussi hérité de la charge de surveiller le parc et la Forêt Interdite, veillant au maintien de l'ordre et à la sécurité des élèves. On pouvait ainsi dire que oui, Charlie avait passé une très bonne année à Poudlard, même si la Roumanie et ses protégés lui manquaient. Il était donc également content de rentrer au bout de son remplacement. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas ce qu'on lui avait annoncé. Peu de temps après être revenu en Europe de l'Est après l'année scolaire, il avait reçu une lettre du Professeur McGonagall. Elle lui exprimait son regret à lui demander de rempiler pour une année de remplacement. Rubeus Hagrid et Olympe Maxime, de passage à Las Vegas, s'étaient mariés sur un coup de tête, et partaient donc dorénavant en voyage de noce. Minerva lui avait joint la simple photo qu'elle avait reçue par hibou, elle représentait les deux demi-géants assis sur une vieille moto noire, casques et lunettes de motard sur la tête, posant devant un immense bâtiment illuminé. Étonné, Charlie avait continué sa lecture de la lettre du Professeur de Métamorphose qui consistait ensuite à une longue dénonciation du comportement complètement insensé de Hagrid. Bien qu'Anton lui ait conseillé de refuser et de rester peinard loin des mioches de l'école, le jeune homme avait accepté de remplir son poste pour encore un an.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait de retour en Grande-Bretagne, une semaine avant la fin juillet, troquant les grandes plaines ensoleillées de Roumanie contre des vacances scolaires de courte durée en Angleterre sous la pluie estivale.

.

Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, Charlie bâilla.

Le hibou de son ami l'avait réveillé avant l'aube en frappant à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Maudissant Anton et le décalage horaire, il s'était levé, avait pris la lettre, puis remercié l'oiseau pour la course. Encore en pyjama, un vieux pantalon de jogging roussi à certains endroits, il s'était rendu dans la cuisine du Terrier pour se servir un grand café bien serré et lire tranquillement la missive.

Louchant sur sa tasse désormais vide, le rouquin se leva avec raideur de sa chaise pour refaire le plein. Pas assez de sommeil, pas assez de café. Il pensa tout d'un coup qu'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire, quoique n'équivalant pas la bonne bière roumaine dont il avait l'habitude. De toute façon, on était le dernier jour de juillet et il serait consacré à l'anniversaire de Harry, le meilleur ami de son frère cadet. Il ne valait mieux pas risquer de se retrouver ivre aujourd'hui avec un trop plein d'alcool. Le whisky serait donc parfait, pas assez fort pour perdre la tête, mais assez pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Charlie était donc penché dans le placard à bouteilles de la cuisine quand la porte donnant sur le jardin extérieur s'ouvrit. Dans le fracas des bouteilles s'entrechoquant, il n'entendit pas le grincement de la porte sur ses gonds.

\- Rah … _La naiba_ ! J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il restait une bouteille hier soir ! Merde. … Aïe !

Sortant sa tête du meuble, il s'était cogné méchamment le crâne. Grommelant et jurant dans les deux langues, il se dirigea vers la cafetière pour l'allumer d'un doigt rageur. Pendant que le café commençait à se faire, le rouquin s'adossa au plan de travail les bras croisés, avisant la cuisine de son regard. C'est là que ses yeux se posèrent sur une masse de cheveux bruns complètement emmêlés. Le cerveau encore ramolli, il fut surpris de la voir ici, puis il se rappela qu'elle devait en effet arriver aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour, la salua-t-il de son appui. Je fais du café, tu en veux ?

Il vit la brunette attarder son regard sur toute la pièce sauf sur lui, ce qui l'amusa mais il ne releva pas. Il remarqua également ses joues légèrement colorées et cela lui fit naître un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui, les plantant dans ses iris océans, et lui rendit son bonjour, bien qu'avec une voix légèrement enrouée.

\- Je veux bien un café oui, merci, lui répondit-elle.

Se retournant, il alla ouvrir un des placards muraux pour en sortir une deuxième tasse.

\- Sucre, lait, Hermione ? s'enquit-il ensuite en lui refaisant face.

\- Les deux s'il te plaît.

Prenant les deux ingrédients dans un autre meuble, il reposa le tout sur la table et invita la brunette à s'y attabler, tout en faisant de même. Ne voulant pas laisser le silence s'installer, Charlie se décida à engager la conversation.

\- Tu es arrivée tôt dis-moi. Tout le monde dort encore, ne compte pas à ce que les autres se lèvent avant au moins une bonne heure, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je sais, mes parents avaient du travail. Ils rouvrent leur cabinet dentaire à Londres. Donc je suis partie tôt pour ne pas les déranger. Je m'étais dit que j'attendrais dans la cuisine que Molly descende … Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi, lui avoua-t-elle. Pourquoi si tôt d'ailleurs ?

Le rouquin lui sourit.

\- Ah, ça. J'ai reçu un courrier de Roumanie, Anton, mon coéquipier, me donnait des nouvelles de là-bas. Il faut d'ailleurs que je lui réponde avant qu'il ne s'impatiente. Il est assez particulier comme gars, mais il est cool, rit-il.

Hermione acquiesça quand la cafetière fit retentir son « clic » de fin. Charlie se leva alors en lui tournant le dos, il prit les deux tasses sur le côté et y versa le café brûlant. Il pouvait sentir le regard de la jeune femme derrière lui. Il laissa un sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage tandis qu'il terminait de vider la machine. Cela fait, il la reposa sur son socle et s'arma des deux tasses pour les poser sur la table. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il surprit effectivement le regard de la brunette sur lui.

\- Voilà ton café, rit-il, mais tu as déjà l'air d'avoir bien chaud, ça va ?

\- Hum oui, oui … juste, euhm, je n'ai pas enlevé ma veste en fait, répondit-elle, toujours le rouge aux joues.

Hermione se leva et retira son léger gilet pour le poser sur le dossier de sa chaise. Puis elle se rassit et attrapa la tasse que lui tendait le rouquin.

\- Merci, marmotta-t-elle.

Charlie lui sourit plus franchement et porta sa boisson à ses lèvres, mais le liquide étant très chaud, il la reposa aussitôt sur la table. La jeune femme ayant remarqué son geste, stoppa son mouvement également alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en boire. Puis, se souvenant d'une chose, elle se mit à réfléchir avant de poser sa question à voix haute.

\- Mais … c'est un objet moldu, une cafetière. Cela fonctionne à l'électricité, or on sait très bien que la techonologie ne fait pas bon ménage avec la magie.

Elle leva un sourcil curieux, mimique qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

\- Hé bien, papa l'a trafiquée, pour qu'elle fonctionne dorénavant magiquement et non à la façon moldue. Maintenant que tu en parles, cela marche comment déjà … l'élec- … tricité ? C'est ça ?

Semblant heureuse du changement de sujet, Hermione commença à lui expliquer en large et en travers ce qu'était l'électricité. Elle parla bien évidemment de sa découverte puis de son évolution, tout en insistant bien sur le fait que les Moldus avaient été vraiment très ingénieux pour remplacer leur non possession de magie. Charlie s'émerveilla de la voir parler avec tant de véhémence, tout en sirotant de temps en temps sa boisson caféinée.

Le sujet avait pas mal dévié, passant de l'électricité aux appareils ménagers puis à la télévision, pour enchaîner sur lefonctionnement des cinémas, et pour finir sur …

\- Internet ? répéta Charlie perdu.

\- Oui, Internet. Cela se développe très bien, et de plus en plus. Il y a quelques années, mon père en a profité pour acquérir des actions à la Bourse et ce fut très fructifiant.

Le rouquin était encore en train de réfléchir à ce que pouvait être la bourse dont elle parlait, en plus des « actions » ou encore de ce « Internet », quand sa mère entra vivement dans la cuisine maintenant illuminée par le soleil du matin. Un « Oh ! » fut tout ce qu'elle produisit comme son à la vue de l'un de ses fils aînés, torse nu, discutant visiblement depuis pas mal de temps avec la meilleure et ex-petite amie de son cadet. Se remettant de sa surprise, elle afficha alors un grand sourire et vint étreindre chaudemant Hermione.

\- Tu es là ! Que je suis contente de te voir Hermione chérie. Tu es arrivée à quelle heure dis-moi ? Charlie ne t'a pas trop embêtée ? Je sais qu'il peut être grognon le matin, comme tous les membres de cette famille d'ailleurs. Mais il reste bien élevé, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? termina-t-elle, fixant fortement son fils d'un regard accusateur.

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione le fit à sa place, souriant gaiement à Mme Weasley.

\- Ne vous inquiètez pas Molly, Charlie m'a agréablement tenu compagnie. Nous avons discuté. Je suis arrivée vers six heures, il y a donc deux heures trente apparemment. Il m'a ainsi aidée à garder les yeux ouverts.

Rassurée, Mme Weasley adressa un sourire bienveillant à son fils. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Hermione, ne faisant plus du tout attention à lui.

\- Oh ma chérie, as-tu mangé ? Nous avons des Fondants du Chaudron que j'ai préparés hier. Normalement ils sont réservés pour le goûter de cet après-midi mais si tu as faim, on ne va pas te laisser l'estomac vide, s'agita Molly.

Charlie vit Hermione faire un sourire poli, mais il remercia Merlin de ne pas être à sa place. La pauvre allait être gavée comme une oie, bien qu'elle doive sûrement en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps qu'elle les fréquentait. Amusé de la situation et voyant qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui, il récupéra sa lettre et déposa les tasses dans l'évier, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retourna une dernière fois en direction de la brunette qui s'était faite rassise à table de force. Celle-ci tourna son regard vers lui et il sentit une chaleur étrange se répandre dans sa poitrine. Elle lui souriait timidement, son visage reflétant l'appréhension vis-à-vis de ce qu'allait lui faire subir Molly, mais elle lui murmura aussi un « Merci » silencieux auquel il acquiesça en baissant la tête. Puis il franchit la porte de la cuisine et partit vers sa chambre pour rédiger cette réponse qu'Anton devait attendre avec impatiente.

.

.

\- Hééééééééééé TCHIN !

Tout le monde se mit alors à entrechoquer son verre, sans toutefois jamais se croiser les uns les autres. Il valait mieux garder la malchance loin de ces beaux jours. Le soleil brillait toujours dans le ciel, même si la soirée était déjà bien avancée.

Charlie croisa le regard d'Hermione et sans se lâcher des yeux, ils trinquèrent à l'anniversaire de Harry. Ils gardèrent encore le contact puis ils durent le relâcher pour porter le toast au suivant.

Depuis le matin, ils ne s'étaient pas encore recroisés, ou tout du moins adressé la parole ou même échangé un regard. La Gryffondor avait passé sa journée avec ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny, alternant les parties de Quidditch enflammées pour les garçons et conversations de filles avec la rouquine. Pourtant Charlie n'arrêtait pas de se faire la remarque qu'il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas, la conversation de la matinée l'avait marqué tel qu'il n'attendait plus qu'une autre occasion pour renouveler l'expérience. Il n'avait encore jusque-là jamais réellement parlé à la demoiselle, pas de grandes discussions en tout cas. Même à Poudlard il la voyait rarement, il ne l'avait pas dans sa matière de toute façon. Toujours plongée dans ses livres, l'esprit concentré, elle ne voyait personne d'autre. Il l'avait tout de même croisée et avait aussi mangé avec elle, du fait qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Ginny, néanmoins pas plus en seul à seule. Aucun moment n'y avait été propice et il n'avait pas cherché à en avoir un. Or il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne trouvait pas Hermione fascinante. Il l'avait connue lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans et avait été étonné par la force et la loyauté dont elle faisait preuve. Avec la guerre, le rouquin l'avait moins vue, cependant ses exploits lui parvenaient. Tout cela l'étonnant toujours plus et il finit par l'admirer pour ce qu'elle était. Une Gryffondor tout ce qu'il y avait de plus juste : courageuse, têtue, loyale, aimante, douce, protectrice, … et passionnée. Il admirait aussi son savoir et la soif de connaissances qui l'animait. C'était vraiment bluffant. Ensuite il avait appris qu'elle sortait avec Ron, son petit frère. Il en avait été réellement heureux pour lui, qu'il trouve une fille qui pouvait autant l'aimer. Néanmoins cela fut de courte durée, Charlie l'avait un peu pressenti sans toutefois trop y penser. Ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord, se rendant compte que l'amour n'était pas ce qui composait leur relation, mais plutôt une forte amitié. C'était une bonne chose, que cela n'ait pas perturbé l'amitié qui les liait. Avec Harry, ils formaient un trio inséparable, capable de tout.

Revenant au moment présent, le rouquin but le contenu de son verre cul sec. Pourquoi pensait-il à tout ça maintenant ? Auparavant cela n'avait été qu'une simple admiration, mais il ressentait dorénavant le besoin d'en apprendre plus de la part d'Hermione, de la côtoyer davantage. Étrange. Le pouvait-il ? C'était l'ex-petite amie de son frère après tout … il n'avait pas le droit … Enfin … normalement.

Ne voulant plus y repenser, Charlie passa le reste de la soirée à enchaîner les verres de Whisky Pur Feu sans pour autant réussir à sombrer. Maugréant contre l'absence de ses bières roumaines, il partit sans dire bonsoir à sa famille, envoyant au diable les festivités en l'honneur de Harry qui continuaient dans le jardin, et rejoignit son lit. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir, et il s'endormit.

.

.

Bien que levé et couché le premier, Charlie se leva bon dernier le lendemain matin. Fatigué et lasse, il avait passé la nuit à rêver. De bons et de mauvais rêves, allant des pas très catholiques au plus déprimants. Cependant tous avaient un point commun : une jolie brunette répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger.

Seul à prendre son petit déjeuner, les autres étant déjà partis vaquer à leurs occupations, il essaya d'oublier la journée et la nuit passées. C'était aller droit dans le mur que d'envisager d'avoir une relation plus approfondie avec Hermione. Tout les opposait. La preuve : il adorait voler, elle en avait la sainte horreur il était aventurier, voyageant partout et porté par son besoin du grand air, elle ne pourrait jamais se séparer de sa famille et ses amis sur une longue période lui aimait le sport et bouger quand elle préférait se poser et trouver un coin calme pour sa lecture il était vif et bourru alors qu'elle était douce et réfléchie. Non il n'y aurait jamais de chance pour que ça n'aboutisse à quelque chose … Et pourtant … Prenant sa tasse de café en main pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin, Charlie la vit, là dehors. Elle riait aussi simplement soit-il, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur, le réchauffant plus que la boisson qu'il buvait. La brunette jouait avec Ron, Harry, Ginny et George, à envoyer valser les gnomes. Égale à elle-même, elle avait dû préférer départager ceux qui les envoyaient le plus loin, calmant le côté mauvais perdant de Ron et celui fier et moqueur de George. Charlie se mit lui-même à rire quand son petit frère reçut en pleine tête une motte de terre que lui avait envoyée George. Soupirant, il finit par se détourner de la fenêtre alors que tous dehors riaient à présent à gorge déployée. Il reposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et quitta la cuisine en pensant qu'il n'arriverait décidément pas à se la sortir de sa tête.

.

.

Les jours s'écoulèrent à leur rythme mais Charlie pouvait en dire qu'ils passaient trop vite. Plus le temps passait, plus la rentrée approchait et donc, plus de Terrier, et plus d'Hermione. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas où elle irait après l'Été, ni si elle étudierait la Médicomagie, la Métamorphose, ou une autre spécialité. Il devait mettre cette question de côté au cas où il arriverait un jour à l'aborder seule une nouvelle fois. Non mais voilà à quoi il en était réduit … aux regards en coin, coups d'œil rapides, et timidités d'adolescent. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, de se poser autant de questions avant d'engager la chose avec une fille. Or c'était ça justement le problème, Hermione était loin d'être une fille ordinaire, ni un coup de vent comme il en avait l'habitude. Là c'était comme un membre de la famille à part entière, quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et aimait déjà beaucoup d'une certaine manière. Il la savait forte et fragile, émotive et courageuse. Il avait peur de tout briser, de la fracasser et de fragiliser le peu de stabilité établi dans sa famille depuis le décès de Fred. Cela lui paraissait un peu insensé quand il avait la brunette à deux pas de lui, il ne voyait qu'elle dans ces cas-là. Mais seul sur son lit le soir, à réfléchir sur sa journée, il avait l'impression de fauter, d'être dans l'erreur totale. Il en finissait toujours par laisser échapper un juron et se couvrir la tête de son oreiller, comme pour éloigner les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Mais elles revenaient toujours dans ses songes, le rendant grognon et maussade tous les matins au réveil. Les autres avaient donc appris à ne l'apprivoiser qu'après un bon café et bien réveillé. Surtout que la bonne humeur lui revenait toujours dès qu'il apercevait une épaisse masse de cheveux bruns quelque part. Oubliant à chaque fois ses réflexions, il se sentait mieux. Il passait donc ses journées dehors à entretenir le jardin ou à se promener avec George. Conjuguant ses séances d'espionnage discrètes, à celles consacrées à sa famille. Son frère avait besoin de lui, ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement depuis la perte de Fred. Et même si George avait été marqué plus encore que toute la famille, Charlie avait ravalé sa peine pour le soutenir, étant ainsi là à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Le plus jeune ayant fui tout ce qui lui rappelait son jumeau, avait loué un appartement modeste à Pré-Au-Lard. Il avait pu de cette façon, apprendre à revivre, proche de son frère aîné qu'il voyait d'ordinaire si peu. De ce fait, leurs séances quotidiennes de promenade avaient perduré au Terrier. Ne s'éloignant jamais de trop, mais n'étant pas trop près du foyer non plus. Mêlant sorties dans les airs munis de leur balai, et marches à pied dans la campagne environnante. Ils en ressortaient toujours ragaillardis, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait donc du bien aux deux hommes, et Charlie en oubliait même Hermione. Sauf une fois, où volant sur leur balai à hauteur modérée, George l'évoqua.

\- Charlie … tu la trouves comment Hermione ? avait-il questionné, sans regarder directement son frère mais en se concentrant sur le paysage au loin.

Charlie l'avait alors dévisagé, se demandant pourquoi cette question.

\- Je … pourquoi ? Te plairait-elle petit frère ? avait-il éludé en souriant.

\- Non, pas particulièrement. Mais je pense qu'elle te plaît à toi, _grand frère_ , lui avait répliqué George en lui adressant un sourire moqueur. Elle lisait son livre de Runes hier après-midi, et tu la reluquais.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je réfléchissais dans le vide, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre toi, ton cerveau s'est fait la malle depuis bien trop longtemps, avait enchaîné l'aîné.

\- C'est ça, pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à observer Hermione sans jamais lui parler ! Qui a perdu quoi maintenant hein ? Au moins je reste courageux !

Vexé mais toujours d'humeur joyeuse, Charlie l'avait bousculé dans les airs. George avait alors protesté puis s'était élancé à toute vitesse loin de son frère, faisant alors débuter une course poursuite à travers le ciel. L'ancien attrapeur l'avait ensuite rattrapé et lui avait précisé une chose avant de partir en piqué vers le sol : « C'était un livre sur la Métamorphose Avancée qu'elle lisait hier, et non de Runes. ». George, hilare, l'avait alors suivi.

Ainsi, depuis ce jour-là, Charlie n'avait de cesse d'attendre une occasion de confronter la brunette. Foi de dragon, il y arriverait. Même si pour l'instant, l'observer à la dérobée restait sa meilleure option.

.

.

Aujourd'hui était le onze août, donc le jour de l'anniversaire de Ginny. Charlie avait passé sa journée à aider sa famille à organiser la soirée. Ils recevraient les amis de la rouquine, à savoir Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hannah et Blaise, une bonne bande prometteuse de bons moments. Ils fêtaient ses dix-huit ans, le dernier anniversaire qu'ils pourraient tous passer correctement en famille, puisque celle-ci avait signé avec l'équipe de Quidditch les Harpies de Holyhead pour la rentrée prochaine. Charlie ne pouvait être plus fier de sa petite sœur et n'arrêtait donc pas de l'embêter avec ça, la chambrant devant ses amis lors de la soirée et en la serrant dans ses bras juste après. Elle allait lui manquer.

Tout le monde s'entendait bien ce soir, jouant et discutant joyeusement. Cela faisait plaisir à voir, le rouquin souriait, de bonne humeur, en voyant toute sa petite famille heureuse sous un beau soleil d'été. Cependant son sourire se figea quand il avisa son Hermione proche de Zabini. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était devenu un grand ami des deux filles, et qu'il l'avait lui-même bien aimé à Poudlard, là il ne pouvait que lui lancer des regards assassins. Charlie le voyait se pencher à l'oreille d'Hermione, lui murmurant des choses qui la faisaient rougir. L'Afro-américain releva la tête, adressant à la jeune fille un sourire goguenard, puis celle-ci lui donna une tape sur la tête pour ensuite lever les yeux au ciel. Hermione se tourna alors et aperçut Charlie à quelques mètres d'eux. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne rajoute quelque chose qui lui fit hériter d'une nouvelle tape ainsi que des représailles verbales. Charlie tourna ensuite les talons, allant se resservir en Whisky Pur Feu.

.

Le soleil s'était depuis longtemps couché maintenant. Charlie fouillait l'assemblée du regard, à la recherche d'une touffe de cheveux caractéristique. Très pratique comme repère. Il la trouva finalement plus loin, Hermione était assise dans le fond du jardin, sur un vieux banc en bois ayant vécu des jours meilleurs. Il décida alors de profiter de l'occasion, et, animé d'une volonté nouvelle, alla la rejoindre. Il s'assit doucement près d'elle, le banc n'était pas très grand. Il cala ses bras sur le dossier, et détendit ses jambes, un peu lasse de la soirée mais serein. Puis tournant la tête vers Hermione, il l'admira quelques minutes, et finit par lui signaler sa présence.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi Hermione Granger est-elle toute seule …

Il la vit sursauter et tourner la tête vivement vers lui, un sourire se dessinant ensuite sur son visage.

\- Charlie ! Je me disais simplement qu'ils allaient tous me manquer à la rentrée.

Le rouquin acquiesça, compréhensif, il ressentait aussi cette appréhension. Il reporta son attention sur la foule devant eux et réfléchit aux mois à venir … oui, cela allait les changer. Quand tout d'un coup, il sentit qu'on s'adossait sur son bras étendu. Il vit alors qu'Hermione le regardait, ses yeux chocolat illuminés par les lumières extérieures. Il lui offrit alors un petit sourire en coin amusé avant de lui demander :

\- J'ai quelque chose sur la figure pour que tu me fixes ainsi ?

La brunette pinça les lèvres clairement gênée, et se mit à marmonner des propos sans queue ni tête. Mais il distingua quand même quelques « non » et s'en amusa. Il aimait son attitude gênée quand elle était surprise en plein reluquage. La nuit l'aidant, il ne pouvait voir si elle rougissait, bien qu'il fût certain que ce soit le cas. Puis pris d'une envie soudaine, il la regarda différemment, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine.

\- Hermione ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus rauque.

\- Oui ? lui répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux d'un bleu profond du rouquin.

Cependant Charlie ne rajouta rien de plus. Au lieu de cela, il se rassit différemment sur le banc de sorte à lui faire face, tout en gardant son bras derrière elle qu'il remonta. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque tout doucement puis posa l'autre sur la joue fraîche de la jeune fille. De son pouce il lui caressa alors tendrement le visage. Il gardait son regard ancré dans celui d'Hermione, se sentant tomber dans leur abysse chocolaté. Il pouvait à présent sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient … Il s'approcha, prêt à s'en affranchir … Quand soudain, la musique qu'il n'entendait plus depuis tout à l'heure, augmenta de volume, changeant de rythme. Une chanson d'anniversaire s'éleva dans l'air et ils purent entendre les autres chanter en chœur. Leur bulle avait éclaté. Fermant les yeux, Charlie se recula, enlevant avec regret ses mains du visage d'Hermione. Puis il la regarda une dernière fois ce soir-là, et se leva pour partir. Assez loin pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas et ne le voit pas, il jura fortement plusieurs fois et décida de prendre son balai pour aller voler. Une bonne bouffée d'air frais lui permettrait de se calmer.

.

.

Charlie était revenu tard dans la nuit au Terrier, tout le monde était déjà couché et plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il n'eut pas la force de monter jusqu'à sa chambre et s'échoua dans le canapé du salon, sombrant profondément dans le sommeil.

Mais comme il aurait dû y penser, les rayons du soleil le réveillèrent à l'aube, à une heure pas assez décente vu la journée de la veille. Néanmoins il se sentait bien, un peu pâteux mais pas morose comme les autres matins. Après une douche bien froide pour finir de se réveiller, il s'habilla d'une chemise banche dont il retroussa les manches et d'un pantalon en grosse toile beige. Avisant les couleurs plus ternes qu'elles auraient dû l'être et les quelques endroits usés par son métier d'éleveur, il soupira. Sa mère lui en ferait la remarque mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas important tant que c'était propre. Prêt pour la journée, il redescendit donc au rez-de-chaussée puis dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

.

Charlie était là, plongé dans ses réflexions, buvant son café tranquillement en regardant le soleil prendre possession du jardin. Il réfléchissait sur la soirée de la veille et les conclusions qu'il en avait tirées durant sa sortie nocturne. Il ne pouvait nier qu'Hermione lui plaisait, c'était indéniable, et cela se voyait de plus en plus. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser hier soir, il l'avait voulu et il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas non plus été réfractaire. Elle aussi en avait eu envie, ou alors c'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool qu'elle aurait bu pendant la soirée. Il y avait pensé. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui fasse un pas vers lui, de lui donner des occasions, de flirter avec elle. De cette façon il verrait, si cela valait le coup ou non. Mais il était confiant, même s'il était le grand frère de Ron, Hermione irait au-dessus de ce fait. Pareillement avec leur petite différence d'âge, sept ans ce n'était pas si grand. Non, il avait toutes ses chances, il lui suffisait de rester tel qu'il était, et ainsi il n'aurait aucun regret.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit soudain un petit raclement de gorge timide. Bien qu'il fût surpris que la situation fasse écho à un autre matin, il ne le montra pas. Il resta calme et posé en la regardant, encore plongé dans ses pensées. Son cerveau s'activait, c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer assurément. Que faire ? A l'origine, ci-tôt son café terminé, il serait allé se promener dans les alentours pour profiter du soleil et de la fraîcheur de la matinée. Pourquoi pas ? Il pourrait même prolonger sa promenade pour la journée, emmenant des sandwichs pour pique-niquer près du lac qui était à quelques kilomètres. Il faisait toujours ce que lui dictait son cœur, faisant ce qu'il avait envie, et là il avait envie d'être libre avec elle pendant une journée. Voilà, c'est donc ce qui lui proposa, sans prendre de gants.

\- Hermione, tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? la questionna-t-il droit dans les yeux.

Il la vit contourner la table de la cuisine, récupérer un morceau de gâteau de la veille et se servir un thé, pour ensuite lui faire non de la tête en mordant dans la pâtisserie.

\- Je voudrais une journée de liberté.

Le rouquin remarqua sa curiosité face à un tel aveu, il se sentit donc obliger de préciser.

\- J'étouffe un peu je crois. Viens te balader avec moi, aujourd'hui.

Hermione toussa brutalement, elle avait avalé de travers, et prit sa tasse qu'elle but avec avidité. Elle se racla la gorge et lui répondit, encore surprise et hésitante.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se balader tous les deux ? Toute la journée ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? J'ai l'habitude des alentours et c'est très agréable de s'y promener. Je t'amènerai au lac et on pourrait y sandwicher ? C'est toi qui vois Hermione, je ne t'impose rien, ajouta-t-il souriant doucement.

\- Euh d'accord, acquiesça la brunette toujours étonnée.

Lui faisant maintenant un immense sourire, il se hâta de tout préparer pendant qu'elle terminait son petit déjeuner. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait vivement serrée dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle avait déjà été suffisamment surprise par son engouement et sa demande. Il finit donc de composer de simples sandwichs au jambon, et emporta des bouteilles d'eau et des fruits divers. Tout cela dans un sac à dos, il partit vite fait dans le salon écrire un petit mot pour signaler qu'ils étaient partis se promener pour la journée. Les préparatifs prêts, il se posta devant la porte d'entrée et l'attendit. Il la vit s'empresser d'enfourner sa dernière bouchée dans sa bouche puis de vider d'un trait son thé, avant de le rejoindre à pas rapides. Charlie lui fit un sourire joyeux et lui ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à passer la première. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le jardin qu'Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Tu as l'air bien pressé, lui fit-elle remarquer en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je suis juste content de passer une journée en si bonne compagnie, répliqua le rouquin en haussant les épaules innocemment. Pas toi ?

\- Si, répondit-elle, ses joues se teintant légèrement de rouge. Ils vont s'inquiéter de notre absence, rajouta-t-elle ensuite.

\- J'ai laissé un mot sur la table du salon. Ils seront sûrement curieux mais rien de grave, lui rétorqua Charlie toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils continuèrent de marcher côte à côte, traversant le jardin et arrivant dans la plaine. Après quelques temps sans parler, réfléchissant à un sujet à aborder, Charlie se décida à relancer la conversation. Même s'il en connaissait la réponse, il voulait l'entendre parler.

\- Alors tu as passé le mois de juillet avec tes parents, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il.

\- Oui. Je suis allée les rejoindre en Australie et je les ai aidés à déménager. C'était assez rapide avec la magie finalement, même si j'ai dû être très prudente à cause des Moldus, lui raconta-t-elle tranquillement.

Charlie acquiesça en hochant la tête lentement, approuvant ses dires. Il se sentait bien, serein, là à ses côtés, marchant sous un soleil matinal désormais éclatant. Il la trouvait belle aussi, ses boucles brunes voletant doucement dans la brise légère. Elle finissait toujours par les remettre derrière ses oreilles, avec un soupir de plus en plus exaspéré à chaque fois qu'elle répétait cette manœuvre. Ramenant son regard sur le paysage, il continua sur leur lancée.

\- Ils devaient être heureux de tes résultats aux ASPICs.

\- Tu es au courant ?! s'exclama Hermione, quand soudainement, une bourrasque plus forte lui fit voler sa masse de cheveux violemment. Elle s'acharna, pestant contre eux, pour les ramener et les bloquer derrière ses oreilles. Et Charlie lui répondit, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr. Gin' m'a envoyé un courrier en Roumanie pour m'informer de ses notes et des tiennes. Félicitations d'ailleurs, même si je ne suis pas du tout surpris que tu aies tout réussi.

Rougissante, et non à cause de l'effort procuré pour remettre ses cheveux en place, elle lui bredouilla un « Merci » timide. Néanmoins elle finit par lui retourner la question.

\- Tu étais en Roumanie en juillet ?

\- Oui, j'y suis retourné directement en quittant Poudlard. J'avais besoin de revoir mon pays d'accueil et mes protégés. Et même Anton, l'auteur de la lettre de l'autre matin, ce bon vieux bougre me manquait, s'esclaffa-t-il joyeusement.

Charlie lui omit le fait qu'il aurait dû y rester tout l'été, et même d'y rester tout court en fait, n'ayant plus besoin de rester en Angleterre.

\- Ils doivent vraiment te manquer, tes dragons, fit-elle.

Le rouquin la vit s'en vouloir d'avoir fait cette remarque. Elle avait rougi violemment et s'était arrêtée quelques secondes de marcher. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, car elle avait tout bonnement vu juste. Sans parler du fait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, ce qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur. C'est donc heureux et avec un immense sourire sur le visage, qu'il se mit à lui conter toutes ses aventures, sa passion, son deuxième pays et à lui dévoiler son amour des dragons. Il lui parla de Rufus, son Magyar à Pointes qui menait la vie dure à Anton, de Norberta qu'elle avait connue et qui était une vraie câline, mais aussi des autres qui le comblaient de bonheur. Charlie lui raconta tout ce dont il se souvenait, de ses sourcils cramés maintes fois, de ses premières frayeurs, de ses premiers vols à dos de dragon, …, de tout. Il était insatiable, si bien qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de déblatérer au risque de voir le sourire heureux de la jeune fille, ou bien ses rires, ou encore ses yeux chocolat empreints de questions, disparaître. Non, il respirait la joie de vivre et revivait ses souvenirs, partageant un moment de pur bonheur.

De ce fait, c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'ils finirent par arriver au lac. Ils avaient traversé toute la campagne bercés par leurs discussions et comme déconnectés du monde extérieur.

Charlie s'émerveilla de la vue que ses yeux lui offraient, le lac brillait de mille feux, illuminé par le soleil quasiment à son zénith. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il soit si bien accompagné qui lui gonflait le cœur, mais il eut une envie dévorante de goûter à la fraîcheur de l'eau. Il voulait s'amuser avec Hermione, jouer avec elle, la faire rire. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas pris de maillot de bain ne l'effleura même pas. En Roumanie, il avait l'habitude de partir en vadrouille n'importe où sans trop de confort. Un slip restait un slip, qu'il soit en coton ou en polyester. Même si en l'occurrence, il ne portait que des caleçons. C'est donc naturellement et à tout vitesse, qu'il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, et de ses vêtements, pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtement. Cependant, en tournant son visage vers Hermione, il remarqua qu'elle s'était figée, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

\- Il y a un problème Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il tout sourire. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas nager. Je t'ai aperçue avec Ginny et Luna faire quelques brasses dans le Lac Noir de Poudlard en juin dernier.

La jeune fille parut sortir brusquement de sa torpeur et s'écria, mi-interloquée, mi-amusée :

\- Attends, tu nous observais ?

Charlie se sentit gêné tout d'un coup, perdant son allure assurée. Il se racla la gorge et sembla chercher à grand peine ses mots.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Humm ... Je surveille le parc et ses alentours. C'est mon travail. Je l'aurais également fait si l'envie avait pris à Rusard de faire trempette, tenta-t-il.

\- C'est certain, mais la vue en aurait été moins plaisante n'est-ce pas ? lui fit-elle remarquer en plissant ses yeux, attentive.

\- Ah ça oui Merlin ! souffla Charlie avant de se reprendre. Enfin ... je surveille voilà ... c'est mon devoir.

Il mit une main derrière son crâne, se frottant l'arrière de la tête, clairement gêné. Mais il retrouva bien vite son sourire et sa joie de vivre, sautillant sur place. Hermione continuait à faire la moue, hésitant visiblement à le suivre. Le rouquin se déplaça alors rapidement vers elle et lui embrassa vivement la joue, avant de s'élancer dans le lac en lui criant :

\- Alors, tu viens ?

Il était déjà dans l'eau depuis quelques minutes, nageant tranquillement, quand il la vit le rejoindre également en sous-vêtements. Il eut tout juste le temps de la voir, avant que son corps ne soit caché par l'opacité du lac. On n'y voyait effectivement pas grand-chose dans l'eau, même pas ses pieds. Néanmoins elle restait bonne et propre. Un ou deux poissons venaient parfois leur chatouiller les jambes. D'humeur blagueuse, Charlie prit avantage de la situation et, plongeant dans les profondeurs de l'étendue d'eau, nagea jusqu'à la brunette. Lui attrapant les chevilles, il la tira vers lui, vers le fond, pour ensuite la relâcher et réapparaître juste à côté d'elle, hilare. Hermione essayait alors de se venger par n'importe quel moyen, l'éclaboussant ou cherchant à l'attraper, mais le rouquin réussissait toujours à filer habilement avant de recommencer à la surprendre en lui prenant les chevilles. Ils s'amusaient, lui la rendant dingue, et elle en jouant son jeu. Et de cette façon, Charlie pouvait aussi approcher Hermione sans craindre d'être trop entreprenant.

.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent trop essoufflés et morts de faim, qu'ils remontèrent sur la berge, un immense sourire aux lèvres, se bousculant gentiment tandis qu'ils marchaient. Pendant qu'Hermione s'allongeait à son aise sur l'herbe dans son dos, Charlie récupéra les deux bouteilles d'eau qu'il avait prises. Se retournant, son regard tomba inévitablement sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de la voir ainsi, puis toussota avant de lui tendre l'une des bouteilles. Mais il ne put détourner les yeux alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Ses cheveux détrempés sur ses épaules gouttaient sur son dos et sa poitrine, faisant rouler les perles d'eau jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il les suivait du regard, coulant son regard sur les courbes délicates d'Hermione. Il se surprit à imaginer ses mains, se promenant sur ces mêmes courbes, caressant sa poitrine, dévalant son ventre jusqu'à atterrir plus bas … Puis il se reprit en sentant son désir grandir, se concentrant sur des pensées moins perturbantes pour son flegme. Comme manger. Oui voilà, manger lui changerait les idées songea-t-il. Il la lui proposa alors de sandwicher comme prévu, en sortant les sandwichs qu'il avait préparés.

Pendant qu'ils se délassaient tranquillement au soleil, après avoir mangé, Charlie se remémora la question qu'il s'était posée il y a quelques jours, celle sur la rentrée d'Hermione, il lui posa donc.

\- Que vas-tu faire à la rentrée ?

Il la vit sortir de ses songes et lui faire un grand sourire.

\- Je retourne à Poudlard. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a proposé un poste, le sien. Elle va me former pour que je puisse lui succéder.

Franchement surpris, Charlie en resta bouche bée quelques secondes, le temps que cela remonte à son cerveau, et qu'il se dise que le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses. Elle serait encore à Poudlard, avec lui, l'année prochaine. Ils avaient encore un an pour être ensemble. Ils travailleraient tous les deux à Poudlard, comme professeurs ! Ils se côtoieraient très souvent ! Il n'en revenait pas, mais était heureux comme un enfant auquel on offre son premier balai volant.

Gardant pour lui sa jubilation intérieure, il lui montra malgré tout qu'il était impressionné.

\- Wouaw, c'est impressionnant. Et cool, lui fit-il un immense sourire sur le visage. Mais de toute façon, tu as le choix de faire tout ce qu'il te plaît, non ? la questionna-t-il plus sérieux.

\- Oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je resterais professeure toute ma vie. Mais pour le moment c'est ce dont j'ai envie, lui dit-elle.

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, elle avait tourné ses prunelles chocolatées vers ses yeux bleus comme le ciel d'aujourd'hui. Il avait alors accroché son regard, voulant graver dans sa mémoire ce moment. Puis très sérieusement, sans la lâcher, il lui répondit.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Surtout, fais toujours ce dont tu as envie …

Et Charlie lui prit doucement la main, appuyant ainsi directement ses dires. Il la vit se figer deux secondes puis respirer à nouveau comme avant. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, main dans la main, allongés et ne bougeant plus. Serein, le rouquin ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la quiétude du lieu, caressant lentement la main douce d'Hermione.

.

Ce n'est environ qu'une heure après, que Charlie rouvrit les yeux, pour regarder le ciel d'un bleu éclatant sans nuage. Il réfléchissait, il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu que des propos rapportés sur la séparation de son frère et d'Hermione.

\- Hermione, je me demandais quelque chose.

Le rouquin la vit tourner doucement la tête vers lui, le regardant alors qu'elle lui intimait de préciser sa pensée. Il chercha comment expliciter puis se lança.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru, et je ne devais pas être le seul, que Ron et toi … commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa pour continuer à sa place.

\- Que nous resterions ensemble toute notre vie ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, ouais, dit-il, en omettant le fait qu'il avait tout de même un peu pressenti que cela ne durerait pas.

\- Hé bien … Nous étions amoureux, enfin du moins on a cru l'être, débuta-t-elle réfléchissant à ce qu'elle disait. Alors que finalement nous nous aimions oui, très fort, mais pas assez. Ou pas comme un couple. Elle hésita encore un peu, les sourcils froncés, puis continua. Enfin nous sommes mieux en tant qu'amis. Et d'avoir vécu une telle relation, même aussi courte, ça nous a d'ailleurs rapprochés. Nous avons mûri et nous nous connaissons mieux, termina-t-elle.

\- Je vois.

Cela voulait donc dire que c'était réellement du passé. Ils avaient évolué, appris. Il était donc raisonnable de penser que le fait qu'il soit le frère de Ron, n'empêcherait pas Hermione d'être avec Charlie. Celui-ci réfléchissait à ça, comme quoi également, il était très différent de son cadet. Ce qui remettait en question ce qu'Hermione pourrait bien lui trouver à lui. Les deux Weasley étaient fichtrement différents, comment savoir si elle préférait le caractère de Ron ou celui de l'aîné ? Elle avait rompu avec le premier, c'était peut-être car justement leurs caractères n'avaient pas non plus fonctionnés ensemble. Ou alors, ça n'avait aucun rapport. Charlie en restait dubitatif.

.

Le duo continua de paresser au soleil et discuter encore quelques temps, puis voyant l'heure avancer, ils décidèrent de rentrer pour être à l'heure au dîner. Ils remballèrent donc les affaires sorties du sac et se rhabillèrent. Ils se lançaient des petits coups d'œil furtifs, quand finalement Charlie rejoignit Hermione pour partir et lui prit la main. Elle l'avait regardé et il avait souri, sans un mot, ils quittèrent le lac, repartant en sens inverse pour le Terrier.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, tout le monde leur posa des questions sur le pourquoi du comment de leur sortie imprévue. Molly disait s'être inquiétée comme pas possible, sous le regard lasse d'Arthur qui avait visiblement dû la rassurer constamment, alors que George regardait Charlie l'air moqueur, et que les trois plus jeunes les observaient interdits et inquisiteurs. Charlie et Hermione leur sortirent qu'ils avaient été les premiers à se lever et avaient donc décidé de profiter du beau temps pour se promener et piquer deux trois têtes dans le lac. Molly s'était contentée de maugréer qu'elle avait passé la journée à se ronger les sangs, tandis que les autres, sauf Arthur, faisaient mine de rien, mais attendaient clairement des explications pour plus tard. Charlie soupira quand il vit George faire des gestes suggestifs en direction d'Hermione quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos. La discussion attendrait demain.

.

La soirée se passa presque comme la journée pour Charlie. Il put voir Hermione au comble du bonheur pendant tout le repas, parlant sans retenue à sa famille, répondant aux questions farfelues de son père ou riant aux blagues parfois ridicules de George. Sa joie était communicative, tant qu'à chaque fois que le regard noisette croisait celui océan du rouquin, celui-ci lui affichait un petit sourire en coin amusé. Il avait envie d'être que seul avec elle encore une fois, et même plus, l'être constamment, ne l'avoir que pour lui. Il avait encore envie de partir, fuir avec elle dans un endroit qui leur serait propre : être libre avec elle.

Enfin, tout le monde partit se coucher. Et pris d'un sentiment soudain, Charlie attrapa Hermione sur le palier de sa chambre alors qu'elle montait pour rejoindre la sienne, et lui baisa tendrement la joue, fermant les yeux, le nez humant ses cheveux indisciplinés. Puis il la laissa repartir, la suivant des yeux alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

.

Dans son lit, Charlie réfléchissait, encore. Décidément, il ne faisait plus que ça ces dernières semaines. Pas qu'il ne réfléchissait jamais auparavant, mais il était plus tête brûlée, agissant pour en finir. Or là, il avait justement envie de faire les choses bien, pour qu'il n'ait pas de regrets. Il avait passé une journée magnifique aux côtés d'Hermione, il s'était senti libre avec elle, dans une bulle de liberté et de bonheur qu'il avait rarement ressentie. C'était sans doute très niais de le dire, mais cela avait été vraiment parfait. Il maudissait le fait que la Terre ne mettait que vingt-quatre heures à tourner sur elle-même, il maudissait le fait qu'il ait fallu rentrer, la suite aurait pu être bien mieux encore … Il avait comme un goût d'inachevé, mais c'était dorénavant à elle d'agir. Il avait maintes fois montré durant cette journée qu'elle était importante pour lui.

Une bourrasque de vent le fit légèrement frissonner, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû laisser sa fenêtre aussi grande ouverte. Soudain il entendit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre grincer. Quelqu'un entrait. Dans la demi-obscurité de la pièce, il distingua une bonne masse de cheveux foncés.

\- Hermione ? chuchota-t-il surpris.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à son appel et s'avança doucement vers lui. Il la vit ancrer son regard brillant au sien, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il rêvait ou pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, appréhendant la réponse.

\- Je suis venue faire ce dont j'ai envie, lui répondit-elle le regard flamboyant.

Et il la sentit grimper sur le lit et attendre qu'il n'agisse. Charlie encore étonné de la voir si près de lui, et si volontaire, essaya de se reprendre. Il plongea son regard dans l'abysse de chocolat d'Hermione, son cœur battant la chamade. Il était enveloppé par la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle, il la voulait là maintenant. Il voulait baiser ses lèvres, embraser son corps et l'avoir pour lui. Il la vit tendre ses petites mains vers lui, une sur sa mâchoire mal rasée et l'autre lui prenant la main. Ses mains le brûlaient, il avait chaud et en voulait plus, elle était si proche. Alors, avec avidité, avec cette envie qui l'avait tiraillé de longues fois, il s'empara enfin de ses lèvres, l'embrassant pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il parcourut son corps de caresses, voulant découvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau nue. Il continua en lui déposant de légers baisers sur chaque parcelle qu'il trouvait. Mais ce n'était pas assez, donc il commença par lui enlever son haut de pyjama, puis le bas et il se brûlait, plus qu'avec n'importe quelle flamme qui l'avait touché auparavant. C'était une sensation enivrante, grisante. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à perdre l'esprit, se perdant en elle, ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle. Il était à elle et elle était à lui. Son parfum l'ensorcelait et il sombra.

.

.

C'était le matin, le soleil prenait petit à petit possession de la chambre de Charlie. Il s'était réveillé aux premières lueurs de l'aube, d'excellente humeur, dans une sorte de cocon agréable. Son sourire ne l'avait plus quitté après la découverte du corps déshabillé de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il avait donc voulu profiter du moment, baladant ses mains, son regard, dans la chevelure brune, sur le corps aux courbes avenantes. Au bout d'un moment il l'entendit gémir sous ses caresses, son sourire s'étira de côté.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée, lui souffla-t-il en se baissant pour embrasser sa tempe.

Charlie la vit sourire grandement puis se pelotonner contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux fous caresser son nez. Son odeur le faisant fermer les yeux, il repensa à la soirée de la veille.

\- Tu ne dors plus depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, lui procurant de délicieux frissons avec son souffle chaud dans son cou.

\- J'ai ouvert les yeux dès les premiers rayons du soleil, mais j'ai aimé te regarder dormir. Je pourrais m'y habituer sans problème d'ailleurs.

Il avait pensé lui faire plaisir en disant ces mots, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il la sentit vivement s'agripper à lui puis l'entendit parler d'une voix triste lorsqu'elle lui dit ressentir la même chose.

\- Et c'est mal ? la questionna-t-il inquiet, redoutant la réponse.

\- On ne peut pas s'y habituer, tu vas repartir dans quelques semaines …

Charlie tilta alors. Il ne lui avait pas dit. Il n'avait pas encore jugé le moment propice, mais ce matin était le bon. Il se dégagea alors de son étreinte d'un bras, soulevant le menton d'Hermione de sa main et s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux, fixant son regard au sien.

\- Et si je te disais que je ne pars pas en septembre ?

Sous son air surpris, il lui raconta alors ce qu'il en était de Hagrid et de Mme Maxime. Après le court récit, il se délecta de son rire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Ils finirent par rire ensemble des coups de folie de ce bon vieux Hagrid, qui était vraiment unique en son genre. Ils se reprirent et elle lui posa la question :

\- Donc tu restes à Poudlard une année de plus ?

\- Oui. Et avec toi si tu veux bien … lui répondit-il un timide sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux rieurs.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa avec passion et il tenta de refréner son désir quand elle lui posa une nouvelle question.

\- Et les autres ? Ta famille ? Harry ?

Charlie lui fit un léger baiser sur le nez pour la rassurer et lui somma qu'ils leur diraient tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir. Ils n'avaient rien à cacher et ils prendraient leur temps, profitant de leurs derniers jours de vacances ensemble.

\- Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie, te prendre dans mes bras quand j'en ai envie et dormir avec toi quand j'en ai envie. Penses-tu que tout ça soit un bon programme de vacances ?

Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur qu'il trouva magnifique.

\- Le meilleur qui soit, lui répondit-elle avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

.

o

O

o

.

C'est fini ! J'espère réellement que ce long OS vous a plu. En tout cas je me répète mais j'ai fichtrement adoré l'écrire avec ma JF. *coeur*

 **Merci beaucoup à vous de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire le POV d'Hermione écrit par la magnifique BrownieJune ! L'OS s'appelle _Apprivoiser un Dragon_ !**

Passez une bonne soirée, une bonne nuit, une bonne journée, qu'importe. Soyez cool !

 **Gros bisous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
